What May Come of Dreams
by icarusdg
Summary: Happy Birthday Shinichi! On the morning of his birthday, Shinichi wakes to what may be a weird "what-if" alternate reality. In another life... Shinichi still isn't a morning person.


I honestly don't know where this came from but I'll explain that more later. Anyways, this is a birthday fic for Shinichi, please enjoy!

**Disclaimer**: I don't own this, sometimes I'm not even sure how it is I write these things .

* * *

"Kaa-san! Kaa-san wake up already!"

There was a startled yell followed by, "Tou-san, Kaa-san threw a pillow at me!"

"Did he hit you with it?"

"No, he was off by a meter."

"Then you're not trying hard enough."

"But Tou-san! I don't want to get hit with a pillow by Kaa-san!"

"Yeah Tou-san, even if it's a pillow, Kaa-san made a hole in the wall."

"Tou-san, I'm too young to die!"

It was a Saturday morning, 8 AM, and already Shinichi wanted to strangle Kaito for encouraging them to wake him up.

"Shin-chaaan~ don't you want to see what our precious sons did?"

"No."

"… Tou-san, I told you this was a bad idea."

"Yeah Tou-san, we should let Kaa-san sleep a few more hours."

"But—"

"Kaito _my love_, listen to our children."

Shinichi was probably one of a very small percentage of the Japanese population that could make an endearment sound like… not just a threat but worse than any curse Nakamori-keibu has ever yelled at a heist. Kaito sweat dropped.

:.

It was a few hours later, at the decent hour of 11 AM, that two 7 year old boys tried again to wake Shinichi; this time with success.

"Kaa-san, Tou-san has been pouting all morning and muttering about how mean you were."

"I was not!"

"Tou-san it's not nice to fib!"

"Brat." Kaito turned away and walked back out of the bedroom muttering about ungrateful children and their ungrateful 'mother' ignoring the things he does for them.

"Kaa-san I think we're going to have to do something about him…"

"I know. So what was it you wanted to show me before?"

It was that question that reminded the two boys just why they were trying to wake their Kaa-san up.

"Oh! Kaa-san come on—"

"—get up, its downstairs—"

"—yeah we were going to make you breakfast in bed—"

"—but you didn't get up and it got cold—"

"—so we heated it up again before waking you up again—"

"—but decided to eat at the table instead!"

As soon as Shinichi moved the covers aside and planted his feet on the floor, his two boys were each grabbing a hand and pulling him up, off down the hall, down the stairs, and to the dining room where a large meal was set out and waiting with Kaito standing by the table, smiling.

"Wow! You made all of this?"

Just like their father, the two boys stood preening at the praise as Shinichi took it all in.

"What's the special occasion though?" The second the last word was out of his mouth Kaito snapped his fingers and a large banner rolled down from the ceiling. It read, _Happy birthday Kaa-san!_

"You forgot again Kaa-san!" The two boys chimed in harmony.

Kaito walked gracefully around the table to pull Shinichi close for a kiss that still carried all the passion from when their relationship was still new. After they parted for air Kaito again leaned in, this time to whisper in Shinichi's ear. "Happy birthday Shin-chan. It's time to get up."

With a confused look on his face, Shinichi pulled away to ask what Kaito meant by that but was interrupted by Kaito again.

"Come on Shinichi, it's already noon."

:.

"Shinichi, you can't stay in bed all day even if it is your birthday."

Opening his eyes, Shinichi looked up into violet eyes inches from his. "Kaito…"

"Its about time! We're supposed to have lunch with your parents remember? I really don't want your mother coming after me because I didn't get you there on time."

_It was all a dream._ Shinichi blinked a few more times before sitting up in bed and looking around.

Kaito quickly noticed his dazed detective still sitting in bed like he was lost. "Shinichi? You ok?"

"Hmm? …Yeah…"

Shinichi was still sitting there, now staring off into space. "Umm, are you sure about that?"

"Yeah…. I had a really weird dream."

"It wasn't the one with the miniatures of us and the shounen tantei running after mini KID with a butterfly net again was it?"

"No, we had kids. Twins. They were seven years old and… I guess they were more of a blend of you and me as children although one behaved more like the older brother, more mature and sarcastic… especially for a seven year old. The other was the opposite, trademark younger brother, carefree and dramatic. Still, they were kids; excitable, hyper, and… definitely ours. They were trying to wake me up for the breakfast that they helped you make for me for my birthday. It was all so… real."

"Maybe your subconscious is trying to tell you something."

"Yeah… its telling me that I've been with you too long and your insanity is starting to rub off on me."

"I'm hurt! How could you say something so cruel meitantei? My insanity doesn't just rub off, it blesses those around me like fairy dust to children hoping for the dream of flying to come true."

Shinichi just shook his head, smiling at Kaito's antics.

:.

Later, after the lunch with his parents, dinner with friends, and a long drive back home, Shinichi lay in bed thinking again about the dream he had that morning. "Kaito, do you think… I mean… would you want to have kids?"

Kaito paused in petting his birds one last time before going to sleep, to look over at Shinichi. "Well, I uh, yeah. Yes, I do. Do you?"

"… I don't know. I never really thought about it before today. I guess yeah, I mean, we would have to adopt or something obviously but, I don't know, it might be good."

The look on Shinichi's face told Kaito he was really thinking about it. _How cute._ Without a second thought Kaito left his birds behind and leaped into bed on top of his partner, kissing him breathless while simultaneously stripping him of all clothes.

"Kaito!"

"Shinichi let's try to have a kid!"

"Kaito I'm not a female! I'm not going to get pregnant!"

"That doesn't mean we can't try!~"

"…Baka."

"_Your_ baka."

Laughing, Shinichi pulled Kaito back down for a kiss. "Yeah, mine."

"Happy Birthday Shinichi. I hope you had a good birthday today."

* * *

This was vaguely based on a fic I've yet to post (yes, mpreg) which is actually longer then currently posted one as of right now. I've thought about beginning to put it up since I have so much written for it but, the main chapters need to be edited and I'm kind of... lazy. .

I hope everyone likes this little birthday fic and reviews would encourage me to getting around to continue the actual fic this was based on (and eventually post it).

On a side note: I seriously need help with my other fic and my DC/MK fics in general. I need someone to bounce ideas off of and that will read as I write stuff to help me out and force me to write when I'm unmotivated. I've got the next two chapters mostly done but I would love someone to give me ideas on what I'm writing as well as ideas for future chapters because after these two, all I've got left is the final chapter and I would like to write more in between. Thank You!


End file.
